The Girl In The Email
by bubblemist
Summary: Klara is just an ordinary 19 year old. She happens to have a talent for video making, and her music video catches Dan and Phil's attention. Will their meeting turn into friendship, or something more?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! I'm aware that I have a couple fics on the go already (wow that sounds dirty) but I began writing this whilst on a long car journey and feel it is definitely worth uploading. I have a few chapters ready to type up, so I should update soon. Hope you enjoy it!**_

**Chapter 1**

Phil's POV:

'Fucking hell Phil, get your arse in here and look at this!' This was the third time during the past hour that Dan had shouted me into the living room to look at possible music videos for the radio show this Sunday. Each time I replied with a mere 'cool' or 'okay' and got back to playing angry birds.

'Hhhhh, okay, coming, two minutes.' I answered as I adjusted my towel and walked to where Dan was sitting in his sofa crease. He then proceeded to play one of the best things I have ever seen. 'This has to go on the radio show, oh my god!' I exclaimed, excited at the creativity and pure genius that must have gone into making this. 'Who sent it? You should tell them to start doing these on YouTube!' I asked, looking for a link or a channel hint on the email they sent us.

'I have no idea, he or she didn't leave a name never mind a channel. It would be too creepy to email them back, right?' he questioned.

I pondered. 'Yeah, I think if they wanted us to know they would have told us. Best just leave it.'

'Shame.' Mumbled Dan as he went back to looking through videos.

Dan's POV:

The radio show came around soon enough, along with the typical English weather. Rain drilled on the roof as we set up for the few hours ahead.

'Live in 3, 2, 1…'

'Hey everyone, we hope you've had a good week, and are ready to relax for the next couple hours. Today we have brand new Dan vs Phil, as well as some awesome music videos from you guys!' Phil really was getting more confident with introducing the radio show. Now it was my turn.

'Sooo, lets kick start our Sunday evening with this fantastic music video! No seriously, by fantastic, this is literally _the best _music video that I have ever seen, no disrespect to any other videos people have sent in. This is just mindblowing.'

'Unfortunately we don't know who made this video as there was no name on the email, so if the creator of this video is watching, can you pleeeeease get in touch with us? We could do with a few tips to be honest, haha.'

The radio show continued and flew by as usual. We listened to over-obsessed fangirls do their best animal impressions and dedicate songs to their never ending lists of friends. Don't get me wrong, I love the fans, they are what keep me motivated to upload videos on time. Well… actually, forget I ever said that.

**_So yeah, there's the first chapter! Please let me know what you think, I already have a huge plot planned out so if you want to read more, give it a follow! Until next time :D._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! 'Omg bubblemist you posted a chapter within a week of the last one omg' yeah I know that never happens, ever.**_

**Chapter 2**

Phil's POV

'Phil! Get your lazy butt in here! Look!'

Sometimes I wish he would come over and show me instead of calling me over to look at something that I'm not interested in. So I just sat and continued to watch Masterchef.

'Phil, I know who's music video it was!' I was instantly interested.

'Who? He or she? Do they have YouTube?' I questioned.

'Her name is Klara, and I have a link to her channel!'

'But Dan… that email was sent by someone called Ella, not Klara… does she… have fans?' I asked, slightly perplexed by the email.

'Clearly she does, let's have a look at her YouTube.'

_"KlaraK – 12,381 subscribers. Artist, vlogger, film enthusiast."_

'I don't understand. Why would she anonymously send a video in when she could have us looking at her channel?' I wondered as I clicked onto one of her vlogs.

'I dunno, maybe she just forgot?'

_"Hello to everyone out there watching, how are you all?"_ On the screen was a beautiful brunette, not overly done or trashy, just decent and natural. She had the same brown eyes as Dan. Her gleaming smile was infectious, keeping both of us grinning throughout the vlog. _"So I've got to go and walk the dog now, just remember, another music video will be uploaded on Friday afternoon! Cheerio!" _

And with that, the video ended. Scrolling through her playlists, it seemed these music videos were a monthly thing. Why would she only submit one now? We would happily use every single one of these.

'Dan, do you think we should message her thanking her for her music video?' He seemed uninterested.

'What.. errm.. no.. don't do that. I think it's a bit creepy. Not as if we thank any other fans personally for sending stuff in.'

Little did I know he was already messaging her himself.

Dan's POV

'Hello Klara, my name is Dan.' I typed into the message. _Scrap that, she already knows your name._

'Klara, you may know me as Danisnotonfire.' _Sounds far too fucking vein._

'Hey Klara, Dan here.' _Finally._

'Just wanted to thank you for sending in your music video the other day, like I said live on radio, it was awesome! ^_^ we would be happy to feature your other ones too, you're really talented! Me and Phil were just wondering… why didn't you tell us who you were? Your channel's great- consider me subscribed.

Hope to hear from you,

Danisnotonfire.

P.S. Your hair looks lovely wavy.'

_Message sent._

… Have I really just sent that? Your hair looks nice wavy, what the actual fuck Dan? She will never even reply to you now, you useless twat.

My inbox beeped.

'Hi Dan, thankyou very much :-) I guess I just don't want you to make fun of me and my channel, I look up to you guys in a way and didn't want to ruin that. Already subbed. –Klara.'

Was she kidding me? Laugh? If anything I was quite jealous of her creativity. I mean, yeah, fair enough my videos are liked and kinda funny, but are nothing creative in comparison to hers. I had to reply.

'Haha, are you joking? The creativity and video making skill that has gone into your videos is extraordinary. We would love you to come over and teach us how to film like that, would be really interesting. – Dan.'

Wow, I'm so fucking subtle. Smooth Daniel, smoooooooth.

'Nah. – Klara.'

Did she seriously just reject me with one word? Let me tell you, that doesn't happen often. Not like I mail random youtubers much either, though.

'Okay, well, just incase you change your mind, my address is… . I hope you do decide to, would be fun. – Dan.'

No quick reply. I sat and browsed Tumblr aimlessly, waiting to see if she would reply shortly like she did with the other messages. She was clearly online, so must have seen my message. But no, nothing. Followed her on Twitter and Tumblr just to be sure. Still nothing. Actually, pretty much nothing for a fortnight.

**_Like before, I have another chapter ready, it just needs typing up. So I guess I will go and do that now. Hope you all enjoy this, and don't forget to follow to see my next chapter. I would really appreciate any reviews, good or bad, just to know that people are actually reading this, lol. Til next time, cheerio folks!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sup everyone, back with another chapter, as promised ^_^ I am at school again now so that's making uploading more difficult. I had to sneak my laptop into my room at currently 1am just to be able to publish this, so you better enjoy it haha._**

Chapter 3

Phil's POV

'Hey Dan, I think I might message that Klara girl and see if I can use one of her other videos for the radio show this weekend. I know it's been a couple weeks but I can't help it.' I sounded like some little fanboy. Totally not, really.

'Nah don't bother, I already asked. She said it was fine.'

'Oh okay, did you message her?'

'Yeah, and apparently she thought her channel was rubbish and didn't want to let us down.'

'Hah, she must be joking Dan!'

'I know right, I invited her over but she said no. Shame really, she's cute.'

I mentally scowled at Dan for a moment. Cute she was.

Klara's POV

'Hey world! Well, all 390 of you who are watching me on YouNow at the moment. How are you all?'

People typed into the chat all sorts of things, but most people seemed okay. I really was getting used to this YouNow business, even after only four liveshows. I began to answer questions, most of which I had already answered in other shows and videos, but never mind.

_'What colour are you irises?'_

'Irises? As in my eye colour you mean? Well…' I began to lean into the camera, 'They look pretty dark brown to me. Kinda like a chocolatey pooey brown. Do you not watch my videos? Hahahaha. Since we're half way through, just want to introduce myself to any new people. Incase you don't know who I am, my names Klara.' I continued to wave at the camera. 'I make music videos and stuff for YouTube.'

Comments flooded into the chat box, and it was at that moment that I wished I had never stepped foot onto YouTube in the first place.

Dan's POV

A few weeks passed and life continued as normal. Get up at lunch, eat breakfast, scroll aimlessly through Tumblr, plan videos. We had both kind of forgotten about that girl in the email. I'd had several videos out since then, same with Phil. I'd just logged on to twitter to reply to some fans, when I noticed a new private message.

It was Klara.

_'Hi Dan, I know I didn't respond before but please help me. People on YouNow saw my old cuts and they won't stop harassing me... I feel helpless.' - Klara._

Klara's POV

It had been a long time since I had even thought about my scars. By now they were just strands of white scattered around my wrists. I didn't make a big deal about it, past is past, right? Fair enough, I used to be kinda low, on both mood and self-esteem, and it really did make me feel better. Until I woke up during the night to find the blood still oozing through the bandages. Or when I was bleeding and had nothing to cover it. To have to go into school and say I had burned myself on curling tongs so I had to wear bandages. But I'm past that now, people need to realise that. I'm not an emo, slut, or an attention seeker, or someone who needs help. I am recovered, and I am human. I'm sure sometimes people forget that.

_**So yeah that chapter was kinda difficult to write considering it was a sorta filler chapter. I will be back with eventful things soon, my darlings. ^_^ don't forget to let me know what you think!**_


End file.
